Mudkip
|} Mudkip (Japanese: ミズゴロウ Mizugorou) is a Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 16, which evolves into starting at level 36. Along with and , Mudkip is one of three starter Pokémon of Hoenn available at the beginning of Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, , Omega Ruby, and Alpha Sapphire. Biology Mudkip is a small, amphibious, quadruped Pokémon. It has a blue body with a light-blue underside. It has a large head with a blue fin on top and a light-blue tail fin. It has black, beady eyes and orange, star-shaped gills on its cheeks. By using the fin on its head, Mudkip is able to detect changes in air and water currents as well as bodies of water. Its fin can also point in a certain direction, as seen in the anime. Mudkip is capable of moving or crushing boulders larger than itself. Its large tail fin propels it through water with powerful acceleration. According to its Pokémon Ranger browser entry, Mudkip is a very docile Pokémon. Mudkip lives in , where it sleeps by burying itself in soil at the water’s edge. In the anime Major appearances Brock's Mudkip has a that he caught as a Mudkip in A Mudkip Mission. Mudkip s were seen in the episode when Old Man Swamp offered to let Brock see one hatch, and Brock accepts his offer with enthusiasm. Other Mudkip first appeared in Get the Show on the Road, when was asked to use a Pokémon to attack some . Then, when May was asked to pick her starter Pokémon, she didn't pick Mudkip after it refused to do what May asked. Nicholai has a Mudkip that appeared in In the Knicker of Time!. In ZigZag Zangoose, it was revealed to have evolved to a . During Having a Wailord of a Time, Nurse Joy asks and Max to look over a , and Mudkip while she wasn't there. The Mudkip of this group was very young and cried easily. Minor appearances A Mudkip was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. A 's Mudkip appeared in Now That’s Flower Power!. A 's Mudkip appeared in Off the Unbeaten Path participating in the Pokémon Orienteering. One also appeared in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade. A Trainer's Mudkip appeared in Mega Evolution Special III. A Mudkip appeared in a flashback in Rivals: Today and Tomorrow!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] ]] In the Ash & Pikachu manga Multiple Mudkip appeared in Brock, A Man Of Resolve!!. Brock caught a Mudkip in the same chapter. In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Pokémon Adventures, when was attacked by 's , Professor Birch told him to look in his briefcase, to pick up the Poké Ball with a blue Pokémon and to throw it. The Poké Ball released a Mudkip and he nicknamed it Mumu. At the beginning, Ruby was disappointed with it because it wasn't as attractive as his other Pokémon and it couldn't participate in any Pokémon Contest. He tried with different conditions and then decided that Tough Contests would be perfect for it. Mumu eventually evolved into a and then into a . In the Pokémon Chamo-Chamo ☆ Pretty ♪ manga Mudkip appeared in CCP02. In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team manga In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team manga, Ginji's partner and first friend is a cautious . It is sometimes referred to by other teams as a "crybaby". In the Pokémon Omega Ruby Crimson Passion and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Indigo Wisdom manga started off with a Mudkip. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Mudkip debuted in PM117. Pokédex entries }} }} In the TCG In the TFG One Mudkip figure has been released. * : Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl Mudkip appears as a random trophy. "A Mud Fish Pokémon. It has fins on its head and tail. The fin on its head acts like a radar dish to read its surroundings, and its tail fin increases its swimming speed. The gills on its cheeks allow it to move about in water. It's very strong for its size--it can even lift big boulders. It burrows into muddy watersides to sleep. Mudkip evolves into Marshtomp." Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Springleaf Field, Camp Starlight}} |t=fff|area=Lake ( |Sapphire Field}})}} |area=Huge Storage 3, Endless Level 17, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Starter Pokémon}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Beach Zone, Iceberg Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Latolato Trail}} |} |} |area=Lake: Soothing Shore}} |area=Dream Gate: Wet and Wild Battle, Variety Battle: Get 1,000 Combos!}} |} |} |area=Sky-High Ruins: Stage 2}} |area=Isla Asul: Stage 41 Event: (Winking)}} |area=Distortion Land: Gracious Woodlands (All Areas), Plasma Tundra: Misty Moor (All Areas)}} |area=Area 16: Stage 06}} |} |} In events |Gather More Pokémon! First Campaign Mudkip|Japanese|Japan|10|November 26 to December 11, 2005|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Mudkip}} |} Pokémon Global Link promotions |Global Link Mudkip|Japanese|PGL|10|November 24, 2010 to August 31, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Mudkip}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Ancient Power|Rock|Special|60|100|5}} |Avalanche|Ice|Physical|60|100|10}} |Barrier|Psychic|Status|—|—|20|*}} |Bite|Dark|Physical|60|100|25}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Ice Ball|Ice|Physical|30|90|20}} |Mirror Coat|Psychic|Special|—|100|20}} |Mud Bomb|Ground|Special|65|85|10||}} |Refresh|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Sludge|Poison|Special|65|100|20|*}} |Stomp|Normal|Physical|65|100|20}} |Uproar|Normal|Special|90|100|10}} |Whirlpool|Water|Special|35|85|15||'}} |Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=259 |name2=Marshtomp |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Ground |evo2= |no3=260 |name3=Swampert |type1-3=Water |type2-3=Ground}} Sprites Other sprites Trivia * Mudkip has the highest out of all the starters at its base form. * In a poll conducted by Nintendo of Europe, Mudkip was voted as the fan favorite starter, with and close behind. * Mudkip is the subject of a popular known as "So i herd u liek mudkipz?". Origin This Pokémon is based on the or , or also possibly an . Since Mudkip is the Mud Fish Pokémon it might also be based on the . Name origin Mudkip is a combination of mud and skip, or it may be a shortening of . Mizugorou may be a combination of 水 mizu (water) and ムツゴロウ mutsugorō (mudskipper). In other languages and |fr=Gobou|frmeaning=From and |es=Mudkip|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Hydropi|demeaning=From hydro and mudpuppy |it=Mudkip|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=물짱이 Muljjangi|komeaning=A combination of and 장이, a word similar to a suffix referring to a 'specialist' or 'professional' |zh_yue=水躍魚 Séuiyeukyùh|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Water jumping fish" |zh_cmn=水躍魚 / 水跃鱼 Shuǐyuèyú|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Water jumping fish" |th=มิสึโกโร่ Mizugorou|thmeaning=Same as Japanese name |hi=मादकीप Mudkip|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Мадкип Madkip|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Brock's Mudkip * Mumu * Mudkip (Ginji's Rescue Team) External links * |} Mudkip (default) 258 258 de:Hydropi fr:Gobou it:Mudkip ja:ミズゴロウ pl:Mudkip zh:水跃鱼